Sleeping Like Totoro
by RegulusJamesLove
Summary: Just some Fish and Bird fluff. Not in like romance though, more family. Features bat family too. Au, not cannon. Sorry for any of those reading this who were confused. I posted it wrong. XD


Me: Here is another one-shot. Just some little bird fluff with Kal'dur. Since there isn't enough stories of big brother Kal'dur and little brother Dick.

And what can I say, I love that bird!

I hope you all enjoy the cuteness of the story! It starts out with Robin and Kal'dur being the only people in the base, so they decided to go to the beach for some fun.

* * *

><p>- Beach -<p>

"Robin, please put sun screen on first before you go into the water. Unlike my skin, yours will burn easily in the sun." Kal'dur spoke, in tone that said 'you better do it or we'll leave right now' making Dick pout at the older male.

"Can't I just take a dip in first?" asked Dick, wanting to play in the water already. Kal'dur gave him the look, making the other pout, before he rushed over to where the beach umbrella and towels were.

"It will not take long, I got the waterproof spray on kind." Kal'dur spoke as he shook the can. Dick still grumbled, but held his arms out and legs apart standing to let the other place the protective chemicals on his skin.

Kal'dur smiled as he finished putting the sunscreen on. "Can I got into the water now!" Dick cried as he tugged at Kal'dur's arm towards the waves. Kal'dur sighed, nodding his head, allowing the other to drag him towards the waves.

"YES!" Robin cried as he started to swim around the water.

Kal'dur himself started to swim underneath, to swim around the beautiful coral reef that grew in the clear blue water. Of course keeping a watchful eye on Dick.

Dick himself was already trying to swim under and look around like Kal'dur.

Dick grinned before he looked around for seashells. He always stated that the best seashells were always out this far.

Kal'dur looked to see Dick searching on the sandy ground around the coral. He watched Dick give a frustrated face as he had to go up and down in only mere minutes to get air into his lungs.

Kal'dur smiled, before he swam towards Dick up to the surface. "Do you need any assistance Robin?" asked Kal'dur making Dick grin. "Yes, please!" with that Dick latched onto the older teen's neck as Kal'dur dive bellow.

Being faster swimmer Dick had an easier time with looking around while he clung on Kal'dur's neck. The other also helping. What neither of the two notice was the strong storm cloud brewing up above them until the down pour started.

When the two looked up to see million of ripples and feeling the ocean around them move a bit more did the two worry.

Kal'dur instantly surface to wince at the harsh rain. It wasn't even warm rain either, it was freezing rain. Kal'dur quickly swam to the shore, covering Dick as the two rushed to get their things, before rushing into the base.

"T-tha-at's so unfair!" Dick shivered, making Kal'dur worry for the child. Quickly ushering Dick to the showers, did he himself quickly take one, before he rushed to the kitchen to make the two some tea.

But, when Kal'dur looked at Robin when he finally emerge did he frown. "I'm sorry Robin, it seems I have gotten you to have a slight fever." Kal'dur stated as he pressed a hand on the sick child's forehead.

"No worries Kal'dur, we both forgot to check the weather forecast." Dick sneezed. Kal'dur seemed unconvinced though, and proceeded to give Dick the hot tea before setting out to cook him some chicken soup.

Dick himself went to the living room and made a nest of four comforters and six pillows on the couch. Dick never liked being along when he was sick and proceeded to make sure he stayed close to Kal'dur. With the other checking on Dick.

He once the soup was finished, did he walk over to Dick with a tray in his hand only to frown at dick's runny nose and puffed eyes.

"Robin...were you sick before we went swimming?" Kal'dur asked, making Dick looked down at the floor like a kicked puppy. "Yes..." Dick admitted weakly.

"Robin, why? If you were sick we could have done something else, then go out swimming." Kal'dur stated, making Dick sigh. "But, I wanted to do something that you enjoyed...when were a team, we rarely go swimming...and I knew you would enjoy it...and since this is one of the few chances I get to hang out one on...one..." Dick whispered, his fever start to affect him.

Though Kal'dur heard enough, smiling down at Dick with a grin on his face. "Always one to watch." Kal'dur thought as he petted Dick on the head, before helping the other to eat his soup and drink his orange juice.

After Dick ate his meal, did Kal'dur proceed to take care of the sick child. He would pet soothing circled on Dick's back. Putting a cold compressor on his forehead to bring down the fever.

"Would you like to watch a movie Robin?" Kal'dur asked, making the other weakly nod. Kal'dur didn't look at the DVDs he just swiped one from their collection before placing it inside the player.

At that Kal'dur snuggled in with Robin into the nest of blankets watching the opening.

* * *

><p>- 30 Minutes Later -<p>

"I wonder where Robin and Kal'dur are." M'gann stated. For as soon as everyone came into the base, did they see no hide or tail of the two.

"There in the living room." Superboy stated, as he walked towards the area. His super hearing giving him the edge as he heard their breathing.

But, when the group came into the living room, did they all awe at what they saw.

There on the floor, with tables and couches moved was Kal'dur laying on a bunch of comforters and sleeping bag. His arms stretched out, as his mouth open, snoring as he slept. On top of Kal'dur wrapped in may layers of blankets was Dick.

Snuggles onto his chest, going up and down softly as the two slept on. Dick's face flushed, but still snuggled into Kal'dur's chest as the two continued their peaceful slumber.

The movie, then chose to show a scene with a little girl on top of the belly of a large creature. Both looking content.

"You gotta admit." Wally whispered to the others as he walked towards the two. "I'm pretty sire myself." He grinned, before in a flash, he was laying down beside Kal'dur snuggling into his ribcage while putting a hand over Dick.

Artemis, Conner and M'gann all looked at each other before smiling.

They paused the movie, before they all laid down for a good nap. Neither of them noticed as they all fell asleep, of Red Tornado holding up several cameras. One streaming too the Justice League.

* * *

><p>- Justice League -<p>

"You have to admit that is the cutest damn thing you will ever see in your life." Hawkwoman grinned, as she looked at the live feed that was being sent for all the heroes to witness in the lunch room.

Batman didn't show anything as he watched the scene while others commented on how cute it was.

There all bundled together in many blankets and pillows were the whole team of Young Justice. Kal'dur was in the middle, but on his arms, laid the heads of Wally and Artemis on one side. The two facing towards Kal'dur wrapping their arm's around each other and Dick. Conner and M'gann doing the same thing.

While Dick laid content on Kal'dur's chest with arms wrapped all around him. Above, there was the paused image of Totoro and a little girl on his stomach.

"Batman don't you think it's cute?" asked Flash, frowning as he watched Batman's pain expression. "What's wrong?" Superman asked, making the others start to worry.

"Dick has a fever...and this is streaming live to us right?" asked Batman, making the other nod.

"...3" Batman counted, making the other raise their brow.

"...2" Batman counted again, making everyone look at the screen.

"...1" Batman sighed, as a loud crash was heard from the TV.

"YOU BASTARDS!" came a yelled, and instantly Red Hood was attacking the dog pile. Instantly a fight started, before something flew at Red Tornado's direction making the camera go out.

Everyone stared at the TV in shock, before looking at Batman.

"...Dick's brother's are very overprotective and possessive of him...Jason must have seen it...along with." Batman added, as the camera came back on.

Everyone watched as Kal'dur was fighting off Red Hood, and Wally fighting off Damien. The girls were both fighting Tim Drake, while Conner had Robin on his shoulders who looked at the scene with sick eyes and a bored expression.

The camera went out again as they saw Red Tornado run towards them.

"...we should get going."

"Yeah, I myself need to talk to the team about how to take care of children."

"Damn is the whole Bat family like this?"

* * *

><p>- End -<p>

Me: I hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot.

I really like making Dick the youngest out of all the Robin's. He's my favorite Robin, and I think it would have been cute.

Bat family is protective of their birds.

I hoped you all enjoyed!


End file.
